


Time they didn't have

by Cadoan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Movie Tag, Rough Kissing, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: SPOILERS FOR INFINITY WAR."He could only see Bucky before him when he lifted both his hands, cupped Bucky's face, and leaned in towards the other man.Bucky met him halfway."A stolen moment right before the last battle.





	Time they didn't have

**Author's Note:**

> I have feelings about the ending of Infinity War, but I'm not sure what they are.

Steve took a deep breath, the smell of earth and steel filling his nostrils. The unearthly screams of the creatures throwing themselves against the wakandan barrier muffled in the distant, but impossible to tune out. 

The ground shook beneath him, and he opened his eyes again. The alien structures in the distance loomed menacingly, and what seemed like thousands upon thousands of Thanos' forces poured out of the jungle towards them.

A war cry from the Black Panther. The wakandan forces raised their shields in the front.

This was their final battle. 

"Steve."

A hand was on the side of his face, and he turned to his left. Bucky, with a sad smile and kind eyes. Instinctively, Steve raised his hand and placed it on top of Bucky's, tightening his fingers around it. He leaned into the touch, drew in another deep breath through his nose. His eyes slid close again. This was it.

"Until the end." Bucky's voice was a bit hard to make out, but it was also as if the world had gone completely silent around them and the only thing Steve could hear was his voice. He let go of Bucky's hand and opened his eyes again.

He could only see Bucky before him when he lifted both his hands, cupped Bucky's face, and leaned in towards the other man. 

Bucky met him halfway.

Their lips collided almost violently. Lips meshed desperatly, and Steve's hand slid up into Bucky's hair as Bucky fisted his hands in Steve's. Tongues coiled against eachother, both wanting to take take take. Take time they didn't have. The kiss grew frantic for a few moments before they had to pull apart, both because of air and because of impending doom. They breathed harshly against each other's lips, and Steve managed a hoarse

"Until the end."

before he pressed another hard kiss to the other man's lips.

This was their final battle.


End file.
